The Marauders', Er, Notes?
by teknikalitiez
Summary: The Marauders always take notes in class. Mm-hmm, really. It's unfortunate, however, that the notes they take are not always class-related and are often passed around to their friends to read... Includes OCs.
1. 2nd year History of Magic

I'm just going to put the initials of the person who wrote that bit in front of the note.

SB – When does this stupid class end?

JP – I don't know. Professor Binns is so boring.

SB – Agreed.

RL – You guys really should start paying attention.

JP – What, and ruin all the fun? I don't think so.

SB – It's all in the book anyway. There's no need to take notes.

PP – Hey guys! Did you hear what Professor Binns was saying?

JP – No.

SB – Neither did I.

RL – Look in the book.

PP – When does this class end?

SB – I was asking James myself.

JP – What time is it?

SB – Time for you to get a watch! Hahaha!

JP – It's not funny.

PP – It's funny to me!

RL – You should pay attention.

SB – At least _someone _appreciates my humor!

JP – I'm not going to pay attention, it's too boring!

RL – Of course you wouldn't pay attention to History of Magic. You're too busy staring at Lily Evans.

JP – I am not!

RL – Face it, you are. And you didn't have to pinch me. It hurt. A lot.

SB – Potter likes Evans, Potter likes Evans!

PP – He does?

RL – Where were you?

PP – Me?

RL – Never mind.

JP – I do _not _like Evans! And you deserved the pinch, Remy.

RL – Don't call me Remy!

SB – Then why were you staring at her, James? I think she noticed you goggling at her.

RL – She's giving us evil glares because we're passing notes.

SB – I get it! She's a goody-two-shoes! Get a crush on someone who likes to play pranks, James. Evans won't do. And stop pinching me!

JP – I DO NOT LIKE EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RL – So why are you staring at someone you hate?

SB – Yeah, good question, why?

JP – I'M NOT STARING AT HER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SB – Sorry, that wasn't convincing enough.

JP – And I don't hate her, I just don't like her!

PP – What did she ever do to you?

JP – Forget it!

PP – Forget what?

JP – ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PP – What's wrong with you?

SB – That sounds like the Shrieking Shack every month. What's with you, Lupin? You look pale.

RL – What are you talking about? What's with me? And I am _not _pale.

SB – Never mind. Jeez, don't get all defensive about it now!

PP – What's Binns talking about now? I don't understand!

JP – Read the bloody book!!!

PP – You don't have to yell.

JP – I'm not yelling!!!

RL – You're using excessive amounts of punctuation while writing, and that's like yelling—in words, anyway.

SB – Remus is too smart for his own good.

PP – Why are you so mad, James?

JP – Everyone is saying I like Evans, but I don't!!!

SB – You do, too. You just don't want to admit it.

PP – Hey, when does this class end anyway?

RL – Don't start that again.

PP – Sorry, I won't.

RL – You just did. But it's okay—I wasn't mad at you anyway.

PP – You were mad? Why?

RL – I said I wasn't!

JP – Now who's yelling?

RL – I only used one exclamation point, so it doesn't count. It would have been only a slightly loud remark if I had said it out loud, and not yelling.

SB – Give yourself a concussion or something, Remus! You're too smart.

RL – And why should I do that?

SB – So you'll get stupider.

RL – Stupider isn't a word.

SB – I don't care. Dumber, then.

JP – What time is it?

PP – You already asked that.

JP – I did?

SB – Hey James, I dare you to scream "I love corn!" and run around the room like crazy.

JP – No way!

SB – What if Evans said she would go out with you?

JP – Okay!

SB – See? You like Evans!

JP – But that doesn't mean I like her just because I agreed to go out with her!

SB – Wait a moment while I get Evans to consider the idea.

JP – Okay.

SB – Hey Evans, will you go out with James?

LE – Potter? No way.

SB – What if he agreed to run around the room screaming "I love corn!"

LE – That would be hilarious.

SB – So you'll go out with him?

LE – No.

RL – Why don't you cross your fingers behind your back when you say it, so you don't mean it when you say it?

PP – Huh?

SB – Peter, Remus, you two stay out of this! Well, Peter, stay out of this anyway. That's a bloody brilliant idea, Remus! How about it, Evans?

LE – I would, but the bell's about to ring.

SB – No it's not.

bell rings


	2. 2nd year Muggle Studies

I don't know the name of the witch or wizard who teaches Muggle Studies, so if the name of the teacher's mentioned in the books, send me a message saying so, OK? And if I use the name of the teacher here, it'll be a name that I made up. Oh, and only James and Sirius take this class—I'm saying Remus and Peter are half-bloods. James and Sirius are purebloods. Plus I'm not sure if second years take Muggle Studies, but whatever.

JP – Where's Remus? I haven't seen him yesterday, or today. He wasn't in bed this morning either.

SB – Dunno. I haven't seen him either.

JP – He said he was visiting his sick mother. Isn't his mother sick a lot?

SB – He said it was a long term illness, and he visited his mother every month.

JP – But then he always looks sick himself when he comes back.

SB – Dunno. Maybe it's rubbing off on him.

JP – What is?

SB – His mother's sickness, you idiot.

JP – Me? An idiot?

SB – Yup.

JP – You're one to talk.

SB – What does that mean?

JP – See? I proved to you that you're the idiot, and not me!

SB – We're getting off topic.

JP – Whatever. Did you notice all the scratches and bruises Remus has when he comes back from visiting his sick mother?

SB – He said his mother had a mean cat named Fluffy who didn't like him.

JP – Bad cat! They should disown him.

SB – Who, Remus?

JP – No, the cat, you dolt!

SB – Yeah… Poor Remus. And I'll ignore the dolt comment.

JP – Good for you, maybe you're not a dolt after all, or you'll feel my wrath! Muah ha ha ha! But how did he get those bruises?

SB – They have a dog too. And I don't like your evil laugh.

JP – I'm insulted! They do?

SB – Do what?

JP – Have a dog too, I mean.

SB – Yeah. When I asked Remus about it, he told me about the dog.

JP – Funny. He never mentioned it to me.

SB – Maybe he didn't want to talk about it.

JP – What?

SB – The dog! Who's the idiot now?

JP – Stuff it.

SB – No.

JP – Whatever. What's the dog's name?

SB – Fluffy. That's what Remus said, anyway.

JP – So Remus has a cat and a dog, both named Fluffy.

SB – Right.

JP – See something wrong with that picture?

SB – I guess so. Does the dog hate the cat?

JP – Dunno. I didn't even know about the dog until today.

SB – Yeah.

JP – But how did the dog give him a bruise?

SB – I don't know—maybe Fluffy the dog pushed Remus the person down the stairs. It has to be a large dog.

JP – I guess so.

SB – Have you ever gotten the idea that maybe Remus isn't telling us everything?

JP – What are you talking about?

SB – Last year his mother supposedly had a long term illness then, too. But a woman and a man picked him up at King's Cross when we left the Hogwarts express last year.

JP – Maybe it was his aunt.

SB – But I heard him say "Mother" to the woman.

JP – Were you eavesdropping?

SB – Maybe.

JP – Jeez. You're such a git.

SB – Thank you.

JP – It wasn't a compliment.

SB – I know.

JP – You're a prat, too, you know that?

SB – Yes, I do.

JP – Let's get back on topic.

SB – Good point. Why do Muggles need eklectrikity anyway?

JP – It's electricity, not eklectrikity. And I didn't mean what Professor Partridge was talking about. I meant about Remus.

SB – Same difference. About the eklectrikity, I mean.

JP - …

SB – I thought of an idea for the Remus's-sick-mother thing.

JP – What?

SB – Maybe his mother had a long-term illness in first year. She got better in the summer. Then she got it again when second year started!

JP – Maybe…

SB – Yup, I'm so smart.

JP – And maybe one day pigs will fly.

SB – Who knows, maybe pigs will fly one day. After all, there's one sitting right next to me, making fun of my good ideas.

JP – Hey!

SB – Haha.

JP – I'm so proud of you. My evil genius is rubbing off on you!

SB – That's not your evil genius! It's mine!

JP – No, it's mine!

SB – Mine!

JP – Mine!

SB – No, mine!

JP – We sound like a couple of twelve-year-olds, not evil geniuses.

SB – Maybe I should remind you that we _are_ twelve years old?

JP – Same difference.

SB – Hey, that's my line!

JP – What is?

SB – "Same difference." See, you really are an idiot!

JP – You're one to talk.

SB – That's my line too! Line thief!

JP – No, it's my line! See, up at the beginning of the note? I said it, not you.

SB – You mean you wrote it.

JP – Same difference.

SB – I told you you're a line thief! You just stole my "same difference" line and used it plenty of times to your advantage!

JP – Huh?

SB – Idiot.

JP – You're one to talk.

SB – How about "same difference" is mine and "you're one to talk" is yours?

JP – OK.

SB – So what was Professor Partridge saying about ekeltricity?

JP – Electricity!

SB – Same difference.

JP – I'm not going to comment on that.

SB – Hey, doesn't the bell that signals the end of every class use eclektrikicy?

JP – No, the bell's bewitched. And it's ELECTRICITY!!!!!!

SB – Why should I care?

JP – I don't know. We're both purebloods.

SB – And my parents care about that pureblood junk.

JP – You're a Black, I'm a Potter.

SB – So?

JP – You're the one who brought it up!

bell rings

(Sirius and James argue about this all the way to their next class.)


	3. 3rd year Divination

This is crystal ball gazing in third year Divination class. A new character is introduced in this note passing—Angela Divarassi, Lily's Muggleborn friend from America who recently moved to London, before their first year.

SB – All this crystal ball gazing stuff is getting on my nerves. What do you see in it, James?

JP – Just a load of fog.

SB – There's going to be a lot of fog tonight…

RL – Do you two see anything in your crystal balls?

JP – I'm a celebrated Seer! I can tell it will be very foggy tonight!

RL – Wow. Congratulations, James!

JP – Thank you, thank you! I'll remember you when I'm rich and famous.

RL – I congratulated you for being able to spell "foggy" right.

JP – Ha ha. That's not funny.

SB – James is very funny.

JP – Thank you!

RL – Looking.

SB – Yes! That's what I meant!

JP – No fair. You're supposed to be on my side, Remus!

RL – Sorry, James. Couldn't resist.

PP – Do you guys see anything in your crystal balls?

SB – No.

JP – Neither do I.

RL – Same here.

LE – Stop passing notes, you four!

JP – You're one to talk!

SB – Congrats, James! You're using your infamous catch line on your girlfriend!!!

JP – Shut your fat mouth.

SB – My mouth, fat? Ho, look who's talking.

JP – That's my line, in a twisted form!

RL – Not as twisted as your mind.

SB – Good one, Remus!

JP – You're supposed to be on my side! Again.

RL – Sorry, couldn't resist. (Again.)

LE – You guys really don't get the point, do you?

SB – No, Miss Evans, we really don't.

LE – Whatever.

AD – Lily, why are you passing notes with those bohunks?

LE – I'm just telling them to stop. And Remus isn't that bad.

AD – He's pretty nice, actually.

RL – May I remind you that this is Sirius's parchment, and I have as much right to it as you two?

AD – Yeah, sure, go ahead.

RL – All right, I will.

LE – Great. Now you're passing notes with them. I only did because I told them to stop.

AD – Whatever.

SB – Do you girls see anything besides fog in your crystal balls?

AD – Not really.

LE – Same here.

JP – I guess I'm not that good a Seer after all… everyone here can tell it'll be foggy tonight.

PP – I predict that we'll make wild predictions!

SB – You should become a Seer, Peter! That's exactly what we're going to do!

JP – Peter, you're going to become an evil minion!

PP – I don't want to be an evil minion!

JP – Fine. You'll be good at Herbology.

PP – Good!

JP – And _then_ you'll be an evil minion!

RL – Very funny.

SB – Lily, you'll marry James!

LE – Ew! I am NOT going to marry James Potter.

SB – And you'll have a very famous son, but you and James will die when he's one!

JP – That's not a very nice prediction.

RL – It doesn't really matter, because it's just for fun.

JP – Yeah, I guess you're right.

SB – Remus is going to fall in love with…

JP – Ooh! Someone's got a crush!

LE – You sound like a girl, Potter.

SB – Ouch.

RL – He _is_ a girl.

AD – Ooh, _someone _got burned!

PP – Burned?

JP – Now there's a real girl.

RL – Who, Angela or Peter?

JP – You know, Peter, you're kind of a girl too…

PP – Hey!

SB – Back to the point… who do I think Remus'll fall in love with?

PP – Say it!

SB - … hmmm …

PP – Just say it!

RL – It.

AD – Haha.

LE – Angela?

AD – No! I mean, no offense, Remus, you're really nice, but… if you know what I mean…

RL – That's quite alright. I understand your point, and no offense is taken.

SB – I've got it!

RL – Got what? Fleas?

JP – Ha ha!

SB – I'll ignore that.

PP – What? Who?

JP – Yeah, who's Remy going to marry?

RL – He didn't say anything about marrying. And don't call me Remy!

AD – Remy! Ha! I like that one.

LE – You don't really look like a Remy.

RL – Great. Thanks a lot, James.

JP – Not a problem.

SB – Nymphadora Tonks!

RL – Nymphadora Tonks what?

JP – Yeah, what?

PP – What?

LE – What are you talking about?

AD – Yeah, good question.

SB – You're going to fall in love with Nymphadora Tonks, my baby cousin! She's Andromeda's daughter. You know, Andromeda, the only nice person in my family.

RL – That's ridiculous. I'm thirteen years older than her!

SB – Age is but a number.

JP – Stop trying to sound wise, Sirius. You're freaking me out.

SB – I'm going to ignore that last comment, because I AM wise. Anyway, moving on—

JP – You're wise? In your dreams.

RL – You must have very good dreams then.

SB – Hey!

RL – I'm sorry to say I must agree with James…

SB – Whatever. One of you, tell my fortune.

JP – Since you're going to have me die and make Peter an evil minion, I'm going to say you'll be chucked in Azkaban for something you didn't do.

SB – No fair!

JP – Ha, you deserve it.

AD – But he'll break out of Azkaban! In fact, he'll be the first person to do it.

SB – Me, first person to break out of Azkaban? Hmmm… I like that.

LE – Yeah, you'll be a wanted notorious mass murderer. Only you're really innocent.

JP – Looks like you're enjoying yourself, Evans.

PP – I get the worst fortune!

RL – No, James does. He's going to die, in case you haven't noticed.

SB – The predictions are just for fun, it's not really going to happen, don't get so worked up about it!

LE – So what if I'm enjoying myself, Potter? You're so annoying.

JP – Did I ever mention you look really nice?

LE – Stuff it, Potter.

SB – Ha! I told you James likes Evans!

JP – So what if I do?

LE – I'd rather die than marry you, Potter.

SB – Ouch.

RL – That's pretty drastic, don't you think?

AD – You could just file for divorce, you know.

RL – All of you, shut up. I predict the bell will ring in the next fifteen seconds.

SB – Yeah, right. The bell never rings when we want it to. Some Seer you are—

bell rings


	4. 5th year DADA

OK, so in fifth year they're the Marauders now—Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Well, in my story, they became the Marauders in fourth year, but whatever. Oh, and thanks to my four reviewers. (Also thanks to bluestarye, who read and edited this chapter/note and the last two as well. You're a really good editor/writer, you should create your own story sometime soon!) Plus, a dash ( - ) means it's written, and a semicolon, or colon, or whatever it's called (I was never good with punctuation/grammar) means spoken ( : ).

JP – I don't like practical DADA. All we do is read the stupid textbook.

SB – True.

JP – How are we going to pass our O.W.L.s if we don't practice?

RL – Today is a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts day. We're reading about counterjinxes today and practicing them next class.

JP – This job is jinxed.

SB – Prongs, have I ever told you that you have weird-looking ears?

JP – No, but I believe you are quite mistaken concerning my ears. They look very good.

SB – Ears don't look, they hear.

RL – Prongs, your comment did not sound right. Neither did yours, Padfoot.

PP – You talk like a teacher, Moony!

JP – What would you teach, Professor Moony?

RL – They wouldn't call me Professor Moony. They'd call me Professor Lupin.

SB – As a teacher, you'd be able to bully Snivelly all you want.

RL – If I do become a teacher, which I'm not saying I will, Severus would be my age, and possibly a teacher too. If he wanted too, that is.

JP – Of what? Greasing his hair?

SB – How to grease your hair in five easy steps. Hmm, that sounds boring. I like my hair the way it is.

JP – Hey Padfoot, that Ravenclaw girl is checking you out. Probably because of your nice hair and all. sarcastic grin

SB – I'm not surprised.

RL – Of course you're not surprised.

SB – Yes, I'm very good-looking.

RL – You're shocked.

JP – Ha!

SB – I'm insulted.

RL – You should be. It wasn't a compliment.

SB – I figured that much.

RL – Well, congratulations for using your brain. I didn't even know you had one.

JP – Haha, Padfoot! Moony's got you there!

SB – You're sick, Prongs.

JP – Not as sick as your mind.

PP – Hey, what did I miss?

SB – Nothing that concerns you. They're having fun Sirius-bashing. Well, Prongs is, anyway. Moony is, too. A little, anyway. Actually, they all are. Except you. Argh!

RL – Why do you two always beat each other up? We're supposed to be friends.

JP – We don't beat each other up!

RL – I meant that verbally, or metaphorically, not literally.

SB – Where do you get all your big words?

RL – Never mind that.

SB – You beat me up metaphorically too, Moony! Whatever it means.

JP – You don't know what the word "it" means?

SB – No, I don't know what the word "metaphorically" means!

RL – Think about it… "metaphorically"… "metaphor"… do you see a pattern?

JP – Yeah, they both have the word "metaphor" in them!

RL – Congratulations. I didn't think you would figure it out.

SB – Thanks a lot.

RL – What did I do?

SB – I meant that sincerely, not sarcastically.

RL – I see…

JP – What does that mean?

RL – Don't tell me you're 15 years old and you don't know what the two simple words "sincerely" and "sarcastically" mean.

JP – No, I do know what those two words mean! I meant, what do you mean by "I see"?

RL – I see…

JP – See, you did it again!

SB – Why are you two both overusing the word "see"? And why are we even talking about words in the first place?

RL – Padfoot brought it up.

SB – No, you did!

RL – Number one, why are you arguing with me about this? Number two, you're wrong. Number three, you're wrong because I simply used the words. You're the one who asked questions about them.

JP – I'm lost here.

PP – Where are you then?

JP – Very funny.

SB – You're not serious.

JP – Of course I'm not serious. _You're _Sirius.

SB – You know I don't like that pun, Prongsie.

JP – Don't call me Prongsie, you prat.

PP – What did I do?

JP – Prat, not rat! PRAT! Are you letter blind? You shouldn't be, because your name has two P's in it.

PP – No, it has one.

RL – I think James meant both your first name and your last name.

SB – You're supposed to follow the rule of the Marauders!

RL – Which rule did I break now?

JP – It's Prongs, not James.

RL – Sorry, Prongs.

JP – It's OK.

RL – Padfoot and Prongs both broke the rule in this note, too.

SB – What did I do?

JP – Yeah, what did Sirius and I do?

RL – Padfoot, at the top of the parchment, you said "Sirius-bashing," not "Padfoot-bashing." Prongs, you said "Of course I'm not Sirius. _You're _Sirius." While that may be a pun, if we are supposed to take this rule of the Marauders seriously, or Sirius-ly, as one of you may say (although I won't say it, because then one of you will accuse me of breaking the rule again), then you two shouldn't use that pun. Or at least James shouldn't use that pun. Maybe Wormtail, too, but I wouldn't, because you would accuse me of breaking the rule, even if you're breaking it yourself, and Sirius wouldn't, because he's the one who receives the pun.

JP – WHAT?????????

RL – There's really no need to yell.

SB – I didn't understand that.

RL – Then read it again.

JP – Yeah, I didn't understand it either…

RL – Forget it. Wormtail, do you understand?

PP – Understand what?

RL – No, I don't think you would.

PP – What?

RL – Never mind.

JP – Does that go for all of us?

RL – Yes, it does, unless you want to try and figure it out for yourself. But don't pester me about it.

SB – Pester, pester, pester.

JP – Pester, pester, pester some more.

PP - ???

RL – Stuff it, all of you.

PP – What did I do?

RL – Nothing. Just shut up.

JP – Let's change the subject.

RL – Good idea.

SB – I thought we were supposed to shut up.

RL – Yes, you were, but just about that other subject.

JP – What other—oh, I get it now. Never mind!

RL – Well, congratulations.

JP – Hardy har har.

SB – When does this class end?

PP – I don't know.

JP – Guess.

RL – The class usually ends when the bell rings.

SB – Very good!

RL – Very funny.

JP – Yes, very!

PP – Very what?

RL – Let's stop overusing the word "very."

SB – Very good idea.

JP – Sirius-ly, didn't you hear Moony?

SB – You mean Padfoot-ly.

JP – Very funny.

PP – Hey, you said very again!

JP – Sirius-ly? No way!

SB – Padfoot-ly!

RL – Haha ha.

PP – Do you understand what the teacher's saying about counterjinxes?

SB – No.

JP – No.

RL – Yes.

SB – Big surprise.

PP – What?

RL – Do you mean you want me to tell you what I get that you don't get about counterjinxes, or you want Padfoot to tell you what's such a big surprise?

PP – I don't know… I can't decide. How about both?

RL – Some people think counterjinxes are improperly named, and Padfoot was being sarcastic, which meant he wasn't surprised that I understood what the teacher is talking about.

SB – How do you always manage to put everything properly in words, Moony?

RL – It's a gift. Live with it.

JP – OK, I will.

PP – Oh, I get it! But why do some people think counterjinxes are improperly named?

RL – If you read the chapter in the book for homework last week you would've understood.

SB – I like book assignments like that, because we're never tested on it, so we don't have to read at all.

RL – You'll have to later, though, to study for the written Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s.

SB – I guess…

JP – What do you mean you guess?

PP – I'm probably going to fail.

JP – If you think negative thoughts like that all the time you probably will.

PP – Eep!

SB – That's normally a sound someone makes, you didn't have to try and write it down on paper, Wormy.

PP – It's Wormtail, not Wormy. I don't like being called Wormy. It sounds wormy!

Sirius and James laugh. Professor Cambridge looks up from her counterjinxes lecture.

Professor Cambridge: Would you like to share what's so funny, boys?

Sirius: No, ma'am.

Professor Cambridge: Settle down then. Next time I have to speak to you it will be ten points from Gryffindor.

Sirius: Yes, ma'am. And can I ask a question?

Professor Cambridge: Yes?

Sirius: When does this class end?

(some students laugh)

Professor Cambridge: Why are you asking?

Sirius: I'm asking because I want to get out of class. Ma'am.

(some students laugh again)

Professor Cambridge: Well, if you really want to know, the class ends—

bell rings

Professor Cambridge: —now.

(students gather their stuff and leave)


	5. 5th year Charms

Thanks to everyone who reviewed—which wasn't a lot of people, but it doesn't matter. Thanks anyway. OK, this is going to be Charms, 5th year, and Sirius is trying to annoy everyone (and succeeding quite well).

SB – Moony!

RL – Go away, Padfoot.

SB – Moony!

RL – I said go away!

SB – MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RL – FINE!!! WHAT??????

SB – There's no need to yell.

RL – I wasn't yelling!

SB – Yes you were.

RL – No I wasn't.

SB – Was.

RL – Wasn't.

SB – Was.

RL – Wasn't.

SB – Was!

RL – Wasn't!

SB – Was!

RL – Wasn't!

SB – Was!

RL – No, I wrote it!

SB – Hypocrite.

RL – What?

SB – Weren't you the one who told me in a note a long time ago that using excessive amounts of punctuation added to the end of a sentence or something like that was yelling in words?

RL – Elephant.

SB – _What??????_

RL – You have a long-term memory—that was in second year, history of magic.

SB – You're the hypocrite—you remembered what class it was in! I just remembered a bit of what you said. Or wrote, in this case.

RL – Fine. Now leave me alone.

SB – Why?

RL – You should leave me alone because I'm trying to pay attention.

SB – Why? That's boring. And what does an elephant have to do with anything?

RL – Elephants have long-term memories. And I'm trying to pay attention because I want to succeed in school.

SB – How old are you?

RL – You know very well that I'm fifteen.

SB – Yeah, well, you're talking like you're twenty.

RL – Very funny. And I'm not talking, I'm writing.

SB – Same difference.

RL – Don't start that again. And it wasn't funny.

SB – Yes, it was, very. Very, very, funny. So very funny.

RL – Don't start that again either.

SB – What? Oh, _that_.

RL – Yes, that.

SB – That's a shame.

RL – Why is that a shame?

SB – I liked that.

RL – Well, I didn't.

SB – That was funny.

RL – That was annoying.

SB – That was weird.

RL – You're weird.

SB – I'm hurt!

RL – No, you're Sirius—or Padfoot, so don't get on my case about that.

SB – Oh, that.

RL – Don't start that again!

SB – Why not? I liked that.

RL – Oh, God. Go bother Prongs.

SB – OK. Hey, Prongsie!

JP – Damn.

SB – Hey, Prongsie, give Paddy-Waddy-Daddy a smile.

JP – You're weird.

SB – No, I'm Padfoot.

JP – Shove off.

SB – Moony's being mean to me.

JP – I'll be mean to you, too, if you don't be a good little dog and shove off.

SB – All my friends are mean to me!

JP – Fine, fine. Sorry, Padfoot.

SB – That's OK… I'll forgive you… _this _time. Next time you won't be so lucky.

JP – I was worried for a moment there—I thought I would have to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness.

SB – You can still do that if you like.

JP – Hmmm… let me think about it… It's a great offer, but NO THANKS!!!

SB – Fine then.

JP – So why are you passing notes with me? Weren't you doing that with Moony?

SB – Yeah, but he told me to bother you instead.

JP – Aren't I lucky.

SB – Yes, very. Very, very lucky. Sooooooo lucky. Lucky you!

JP – You're funny. You know that?

SB – Yes, I do.

JP – It's called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?

SB – No, I can't say I have.

JP – Prat.

SB – Git.

JP – Dog with fleas.

SB – I DID NOT HAVE FLEAS!!!!!!!!!!

JP – Have I touched a nerve there, Paddy-Waddy-Daddy?

SB – Sod off, git.

JP – You're losing your creativity there, Padfoot—you've called me a git twice on one piece of parchment.

SB – Fine then. Prat.

JP – Not very creative.

SB – Stag.

JP – Not very insulting.

SB – Snivellus.

JP – That's low.

SB – Ha! I beat you at a verbal joust! Who's good now, huh?

JP – You know what "joust" means? The world has come to an end! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

SB – Haha.

JP – Padfoot?

SB – Yes?

JP – If I ask very nicely, will you agree?

SB – To what?

JP – Will you please go bother Wormtail instead?

SB – Hmmm, I'll consider it… maybe.

JP – Why can't you just say yes?

SB – Bothering you is more fun.

JP – Who's you?

SB – Haha.

JP – Go bother Wormy. PLEASE???????????????????????????????????????

SB – All right, all right. God, don't be so whiny about it.

JP – YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SB – Hey, Wormtail, I want an apple!

PP – I don't have any apples.

SB – Give me an apple!

PP – But I don't have any apples!

SB – GIVE ME AN APPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PP – But I don't have any!

SB – You're evil! You're holding hostage all my precious apples and won't give them back to me! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boo-hoo-hoo!

PP – Prongs, I need help! I don't have apples, and Padfoot hates me for it!

JP – Sorry, but you're alone there, Wormtail.

PP – Moony, will you please help me out here? Please?

RL – Padfoot, leave the kid alone. He doesn't have any apples. If you want one so badly conjure some up.

SB – Fine.

PP – Thanks!

RL – Not a problem.

SB – So how about those apples?

PP – Oh no, he's at it again! Moony!

RL – Watch and learn, kid. Watch and learn. Padfoot!

SB – First tell me about the apples and then you can speak.

RL – Leave Wormtail alone. Or else.

SB – Or else what?

RL – Or else I'll tell everyone about that time with the butterbeer and Veronique Cattafolia. And the Marauder's Map and Prongs's Invisibility Cloak.

SB – OK, OK!!! Just don't tell anyone.

RL – Then leave Wormtail alone.

SB – Fine. Sheesh, you're no fun!

PP – Thanks, Moony!

RL – No problem. Blackmail always works. So does bribing. But I prefer threats and blackmail.

PP – OK, I'll try to remember that.

SB – So how about those grapes?

PP – What grapes?

SB – What are you talking about?

PP – You just said you wanted grapes!

SB – No I didn't.

PP – Yes you did.

SB – Didn't.

PP – Did.

SB – Didn't.

PP – Did.

SB – Oy, Moony! This kid's under the impression that I want grapes!

RL – That's because you said you wanted grapes.

SB – No I didn't.

RL – Yes you did.

SB – Didn't.

RL – Did.

SB – Didn't.

RL – Did.

SB – Didn't.

RL – Did.

SB – Didn't.

RL – Did.

SB – Fine. You win.

RL – Good.

SB – THIS time.

PP – Moony's good at winning arguments.

JP – Yes, very.

PP – Very good.

SB – Moony is so very good at winning arguments, he's too good. Much too good. VERY good.

RL – Don't start that again, I said!

SB – Why not?

RL – Someone help me. Please, anyone?

bell rings

Remus Lupin: Saved by the bell!


	6. 5th year Transfiguration

For the Muggle Studies 2nd Year chapter of notes, I don't think you take Muggle Studies until 3rd year, but before I decided what year it was going to be in, bluestarye added the "evil geniuses/twelve-year-olds" part and I liked it, and saying "We sound like twelve-year-olds, not evil geniuses" sounds better than saying "We sound like thirteen-year-olds, not evil geniuses." Besides, in my story they find out about Remus being a werewolf in third year, and they become the Marauders in fourth year. OK, hope you enjoy it. 

JP – Wish it was full moon.

SB – You would.

JP – What's that supposed to mean?

SB – It was full moon last week, you prat.

JP – So?

SB – Forget it.

RL – Don't put it in writing.

SB – Put what in writing?

RL – That I'm a werewolf.

JP – You just did. We didn't. I just said I wished it were full moon. Maybe we have a ritual or something that we do on full moons, and that's why I wanted it to be full moon. But then you said you were a werewolf, so if someone finds this and they recognize your handwriting, they'll know you're a werewolf.

SB – Good speech, Prongs.

JP – Sod off.

SB – What? It was a compliment!

JP – Fine.

PP – Guys! Did you hear what Professor McGonagall said?

RL – Yes.

SB – No.

JP – No.

PP – She said that becoming illegal Animagi is not only dangerous but against the law!

JP – Well, duh. That's why it's called _illegal _Animagi.

PP – Illegal Animagi could be put in Azkaban!

SB – Why should we care?

PP – Because we're—

RL – As Prongs so kindly mentioned to me, don't put it in writing or anyone can read it.

JP – Yeah, that's right. Or we'll be put in Azkaban, like you said.

Peter gulps

SB – So, what's up?

JP – Class.

RL – I'm going to pay attention now.

JP – Your loss.

RL – My gain.

PP – I'm going to pay attention too.

SB – Go ahead. No one's stopping you.

JP – Looks like it's just you and me.

SB – Guess so, Prongsie.

JP – Don't call me Prongsie!

SB – Jamesie.

JP – Or Jamesie either, for that matter!

SB – Stag.

JP – What is _wrong _with you?

SB – Nothing.

JP – What's your problem?

SB – It's sitting next to me, asking me what my problem is, when it is the problem.

JP – What?

SB – And it's dumb.

JP – Oh.

SB – You got it?

JP – I'm not dumb! And I'm not an _it_!

SB – Congratulations. You got it.

Professor McGonagall: Potter! Black! Which part of "Do not pass notes in class" don't you understand?

Sirius Black: Er… the "not" part?

Professor McGonagall: Do not let me catch you passing notes again, or it will be ten points from Gryffindor and detentions for you both!

Sirius Black: I won't… (**under his breath**)… let you catch me.

JP – Cheeky, cheeky.

SB – Oh, shut up.

RL – I told you it was my gain.

SB – You shut your trap too.

PP – Remus is smart.

JP – You broke the rule of the Marauders! It's Moony, Wormtail!

PP – Huh?

RL – He means we're supposed to call each other by our nicknames, not our real names.

PP – Oh, OK, I get it now.

SB – Why is Moony so smart?

PP – Because he knew we shouldn't pass notes, or we'll get in trouble.

RL – Well, that goes without saying. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to pay attention.

SB – Good riddance.

RL – I shall not dignify that with an answer.

SB – You just did.

SB – Moony?

SB – Moony!

JP – Give it up, Padfoot. Moony wants to pay attention, so let him.

PP – Yeah.

SB – Well, his loss.

JP – Or gain, if we get in trouble and he doesn't.

SB – But then we'll get detention!

JP – That's a good thing!

PP – It is?

JP – Well, it depends. We Marauders want to get the most detentions in the history of Hogwarts to show that we're troublemakers, so in that way it's a good thing. But if we get too many, people will know we're troublemakers, but will think we're not very good ones, because we get caught so much. But then, they might think we're good troublemakers, and we played so many pranks it's impossible to count, but only got caught a small percentage of the time and that means we're _really _good, because we still got a lot of detentions.

SB – I hereby present to James Potter, AKA Prongs, the Good Speech Award!

JP – Shut up. Do you get my meaning?

SB – Not really.

JP – Arrrrrrrrrgh! What about you, Wormtail?

PP – Nope, sorry.

JP – Moony?

JP – Moony, come on, just this once… PLEASE?????

RL – Fine, what? But _just _this once. If I get detention, it's your fault. And I'm never passing notes in Transfiguration again. Not with McGonagall teaching, anyway.

JP – Do you get my meaning?

RL – Of what?

JP – Of that paragraph I wrote a little below the middle of the parchment, right before Padfoot said he was going to present me with a good speech award.

RL – Oh, that.

JP – So do you?

RL – Get your meaning, you mean?

JP – Yeah.

RL – Yes.

JP – Finally, someone who's not so dumb!

RL – Are you insinuating that I am still rather dumb?

JP – What's insinuating?

RL – In that case, you shouldn't talk.

JP – What?

Professor McGonagall: James Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention Saturday night! Lupin, I expect better from you. You are a prefect.

Remus Lupin: Yes, ma'am.

RL – Thanks a lot! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not get detention.

Nobody passes any notes for the rest of the class.

bell rings

(A/N: I don't think there's a bell to signal the end of classes at Hogwarts, but I'll just say there is in this story, OK? Please read and review, thanks!)


	7. 5th year Transfiguration II

I want at least one (or two) review(s) on each chapter before I post a new one. And in this one, the Marauders are going to play—or mess—around with writing notes by writing them like on the Marauders' Map (i.e. When the map was insulting Snape, it was like "Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git" etc.)—in third person, and putting "Mr." in front of their nickname and everything. Because of that, I'm not going to put their initials in front of the bit of the note they wrote, because you'll already know who wrote it. That said, enjoy! Oh, and read and review. 

Mr. Padfoot suggests to Mr. Moony that Mr. Moony stop taking notes.

Mr. Moony wants to know what gave Mr. Padfoot this absurd idea. Mr. Moony would also like to know why Mr. Padfoot is writing in third person, such as on the Marauders' Map.

Mr. Padfoot would like to comment that Mr. Moony is doing it as well. Mr. Padfoot is hurt that Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Padfoot's ideas are absurd.

Mr. Moony kindly recommends to Mr. Padfoot that it would be in Mr. Padfoot's best interests to shut up.

Mr. Padfoot would like Mr. Prongs to know that Mr. Moony is being mean.

Mr. Prongs is laughing at Mr. Padfoot for being frightened of the big bad Mr. Moony.

Mr. Padfoot is angry with Mr. Prongs for laughing at Mr. Padfoot.

Mr. Moony would like it to be known that he is laughing as well.

Mr. Prongs does not blame Mr. Moony for laughing in the slightest bit.

Mr. Padfoot thinks his friends are all mean and is going to seek comfort in Mr. Wormtail.

Mr. Moony tells Mr. Padfoot to go right ahead.

Mr. Padfoot would like it known that Messrs. Moony and Prongs are being downright cruel-hearted to him.

PP – What?

Mr. Padfoot tells Mr. Wormtail to write like the rest of the Marauders.

Mr. Wormtail wants to ask the question "You mean like this?"

Mr. Padfoot answers Mr. Wormtail's with a "Correct."

Mr. Moony kindly points out that Professor McGonagall is looking in the Marauders' direction.

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that she is heading in this direction as well.

Professor McGonagall: Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention Saturday night at eight! I'd like to see you after class, Lupin.

Remus Lupin: Er… yes, ma'am.

Sirius Black: Ooh, what'chu do this time, Remy?

Remus Lupin: Shut up.

some people snicker

Professor McGonagall: That is none of your concern, Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin is not in trouble.

Sirius Black: But you just took twenty points from Gryffindor and gave us all detention! Surely that means we _are _in trouble.

Professor McGonagall: Yes, but my seeing Lupin after class has nothing to do with detention.

James Potter: Are you… _seeing _him? Like, literally?

some more people snicker

Sirius Black: Of course not, Prongsie, how could you think such a thing? Surely Moony would tell us if he were dating someone? And besides, Minnie's seeing Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin: (giving them his famous death glare) You two. Shut it.

Professor McGonagall: Ten more points from Gryffindor. And no more of your cheek, Mr. Black.

Sirius Black: Yes, Mi—_er_, ma'am.

Mr. Moony points out that Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs got in trouble and would like to refrain from doing so again.

Mr. Padfoot says that so far none of the other Marauders have beaten his detention record.

Mr. Moony wants to know what is so wonderful about getting detention.

Mr. Prongs tells Mr. Padfoot that he has only seven more detentions to go and then he will have beaten Mr. Padfoot's detention record.

Mr. Padfoot begs Mr. Prongs to leave him alone and to stop making such absurd statements.

Mr. Wormtail… er… wants to know if we can write like normal again.

Mr. Prongs answers Mr. Wormtail's question with a resounding "No!"

Bell rings

Mr. Wormtail wants to know why.

Mr. Moony would like to point out that Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs started passing notes slightly later than usual in this class, so this class has come to a close.

Author's Note: I know, this chappie was super short compared to my other note passing ones, but I was getting tired of all the third person writing—it's easier in first person note passing. So anyway, I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that, so I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with. Also, I want to work on my other two stories—I'm going to rewrite "The Lady of Shalott" and "The Marauders Era First Year" is on hold, since I only got one review anyway… Also, I might start a new story, probably a book by Meg Cabot or Harry Potter. I'm working on "The Return of the Witches" and "Isabella de Silva and her life" (yes, I know it's a crappy title). So, with that said, read and review!!!


	8. 5th year History of Magic

(OK, another chapter of Marauders note passing—I'm just making it up as I go along. I always do. For once, I got two reviews on a chapter. Yippee!  Thanks to all my reviewers!!!)

JP – Hey Padfoot, are you bored?

SB – No. Why do you ask?

JP – Dunno. I just got this crazy thought that you might be bored.

SB – Well Prongsie, you thought wrong.

JP – Hey Moony!

RL – What now?

JP – Are you bored?

RL – No, I'm having the time of my life here in this class.

JP – Really?

RL – I'm being sarcastic.

JP – Really? Cool!!!

RL – My God.

JP – What?

RL – It's nothing that concerns you.

SB – Hello!

PP – Hi!

JP – I'm going to talk to Lily now. She can't resist my charm.

RL – If that's true, she's doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

SB – True.

PP – Yup!

JP – Oh, shut up, you lot. Hey Evans!

JP – Evans…

JP – Are you there?

JP – Evans!

JP – Hey Evans!!! Talk to me! Look this way!

JP – LILY EVANS POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LE – What is _wrong_ with you??? I am _not_ going to marry you or anything. Get that idea out of your head.

JP – Ha, I knew that would get your attention.

LE – You're a jerk, Potter.

SB – Too true.

LE – You stay out of this, Black.

SB – Why? You don't need protection from the big bad Prongsie?

LE – No, I don't. Not from you, anyway. And why do you call him Prongsie?

JP – It's not Prongsie, it's Prongs!

LE – Whatever.

RL – If you want to find out, I recommend going out with him.

LE – No thanks. I'm not that curious.

PP – You're curious?

LE – Stay out of this, Pettigrew!

PP – Weird. No one's ever called me Pettigrew before, except Professor McGonagall.

RL – Lily?

LE – What?

RL – What did you get for the Defense Against the Dark Arts question number 14b?

LE – Why are you asking me?

RL – Because none of my friends would take this question seriously. And no, James, we are _not _writing love notes to each other!

LE – Why did you just write that?

RL – James grabbed the paper to see what we were writing.

LE – Oh. I got the Patronus Charm.

RL – OK, thanks. Just checking.

LE – Is that what you got?

RL – Yeah.

JP – I got that too.

LE – I'm shocked.

SB – No, you're Evans.

JP – And you're also the girl who will join James Christopher (A/N: I don't know if that's his real middle name—some people use that, others use "Harold," but I like "Christopher" better so I'm using that) Potter on a date next Hogsmeade weekend.

LE – Then you're talking to the wrong person. I may be Lily Evans, but there is not a chance in hell I'm going on a date with Potter.

PP – You just said a bad word! But you're a prefect!

RL – My God, Peter, what is wrong with you?

PP – I don't know.

JP – Hey, did you know I saw the Grim yesterday?

Sirius snickers

LE – Then why haven't you dropped dead yet? Not that that would be a great loss, but…

JP – Hey!

SB – Evans is right, Prongs.

JP – I thought you were my friend!

SB – I am!

JP – Then why did you just side with her?

SB – I was kidding! Can't you take a joke???

LE – Hey, Angela. I'm bored. (A/N: In case you don't remember, Angela Divarassi is Lily's Muggleborn friend from America. She's also in Gryffindor.)

AD – So I've noticed. After all, Little Miss Perfect Prefect has resorted to passing notes with the big bad Marauders. This must mean something dramatic.

LE – Oh, shut it.

AD – Remus isn't that bad.

LE – Yes, but he's a prefect!

AD – Well, he's pretty cute. And he's your Potions partner. You like him, don't you?

LE – Not in that way, but he's a pretty good friend. He just hangs out with bigheaded Potter. And Black, too. And Pettigrew, who's really dumb. He's more of a tag-along. Pettigrew, I mean.

AD – I like Remus.

LE – What, in that way?

AD – Yes, in that way.

LE – So you're going to ask him out?

AD – No. Not yet, anyway.

LE – Well, I think he just hangs out with the Marauders because they're his friends. Not because they prank or anything. He lets them get away with everything.

AD – Who cares?

JP – What are you writing about? That's my parchment!

LE – Oh, sod off, Potter. Get your own parchment.

JP – That _is _my parchment!!!

LE – Come on, James, if you like me so much you'd let me have the parchment, right?

JP – Uh, OK.

AD – Wicked!

LE – He fell for it, the bigheaded, stuck-up prat.

James gets his own parchment and starts passing notes with his friends again.

JP – Lily claimed my parchment. She must want it because she thinks I'm so cool and wants to have one of my belongings!

SB – In your dreams.

RL – She doesn't like you, Prongs. You know that. She just wanted the parchment.

JP – Damn, I'm such an idiot sometimes! I should have seen that!

SB – That's the understatement of the century.

PP – Hey, guys, I can't understand what Professor Binns is saying.

JP – Just look in the book. Hey, Evans, I want my parchment back!

LE – Why? I thought you said you'd let me have it.

JP – I changed my mind. Now give it back!

LE – I don't think so.

JP – Why???

LE – There's things written on it that I don't want you to see.

JP – So you declared your everlasting love to me??? I knew it!!! You just didn't want me to know.

LE – Of course not, Potter. Don't be daft. No wait, you already are. Never mind then.

JP – You're so mean. I have absolutely no idea what I see in you.

RL – Well, I do. To you, she's pretty, smart—wait, considering how dumb you are sometimes, Prongs, of course she's smart.

JP – Hey!

RL – Well, she's pretty, smart, and the only girl in the school besides the Slytherin girls who haven't, how do you put it? Oh yes, "fallen for your charm." Of course you'd want her.

AD – Well said, Remus.

RL – Thanks.

JP – Liar!

LE – You know that's the truth, Potter.

JP – So what if it is?

LE – So you don't even like me. You're just chasing me because I'm the only girl who hasn't, as you so kindly put it, "fallen for your charm." If we weren't in class, I'd slap you.

AD – Do it anyway. Binns won't notice!

bell rings

AD – Darn. Never mind then.


	9. 5th year Divination

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time, but if you checked my profile, it said that I was on vacation with no Internet connection, so I couldn't upload this chapter! I'm back, though, so please read and review! This is the last fifth year notes-passing chapter, just to let you know. Read and review or I won't update!!!

JP – Yes!!!

SB – What?

JP – It's our last year of Divination!

SB – How do you know that? If you pass the Divination O.W.L. then you'll have to take Divination again next year.

JP – Don't remind me! I am NOT going to pass!!!

RL – You seem very against it.

JP – Against what?

SB – Passing Divination, of course.

RL – See, even Padfoot with his pea-sized brain can figure it out.

SB – Hey! I resent that remark!

RL – I'm sure you do.

PP – Hey, Prongs!

JP – What is it, Wormtail?

PP – Evans!

JP – What about her?

PP – Never mind!

JP – Dammit, if you want to say something than say it!

PP – Sorry, I forgot.

JP – …

SB – Who wants to bet that that Trelawney girl will pass her Divination O.W.L.?

JP – Uh…

PP – Um…

RL – Understandably, no one, because she wants to be the Divination teacher after Hawthorn retires, and she loves Divination.

SB – Must you always be the voice of reason, Moony?

RL – Yes, I must, because no one else around here will do it.

JP – With good reason!

PP – Yeah!

RL – Why not?

SB – Because being "the voice of reason" is like being mature, or the "voice of doom," and none of us want to take that _responsibility_.

JP – Ugh!

SB – What?

JP – You spelled it right.

SB – What?

RL – You spelled "responsibility" right, Padfoot. Congratulations!

SB – Oh, stuff it. I'm not as dumb as I look, you know.

JP – Could've fooled me.

RL – Yeah, a lot of stuff fools you.

SB – Good one, Moony!

RL – Thanks.

JP – Why are you all ganging up on me here? I'm going to go rant at Evans and she'll lend me a shoulder to cry on…

SB – …

RL – …

PP – …

RL – What did the house-elves put in your breakfast this morning?

JP – I don't know… I don't know how to cook.

RL – God must have skipped the brains department when creating James.

JP – Ew! That sounded wrong!

RL – …

SB – Wormtail?

PP – Yeah?

SB – Did you know what we were talking—er, passing notes—about?

PP – Um, no.

SB – Then why did you write "…" like the rest of us?

PP – Because you all did, and I didn't want to be all by myself.

SB – …

RL – …

JP – And you're calling ME dumb??? Just look at Wormtail!

PP – Hey! I resent that remark!

RL – Do you even know what that means?

PP – No.

SB – They why did you say—er, write it?

PP – Because I heard Moony say that once, and it sounded smart.

RL – …

JP – …

SB – You're right. Forgive me, Prongs. You're NOT the dumbest one here.

JP – Duh, Captain Obvious!

SB – And do you know what _that_ means?

JP – Um, no. I heard Evans say it once, and it sounded cool.

RL – …

SB – OK, I stand corrected. I really have NO idea who's dumber—Prongs or Wormtail?

RL – We could ask Lily.

SB – Yeah, but she's not in this class. Duh.

RL – You know, maybe we should add you to that "Who's dumber?" list. I meant _after_ class, of course.

SB – Oh. Right. I knew that.

RL – Sure you did.

SB – Did too!

RL – Did not.

SB – Did too!

RL – Did not.

SB – Did too!

RL – Let's not continue. The last time two of us got into one of these arguments, we wasted three and a half sheets or parchment.

SB – Oh yeah, OK. And you know, if you ask Evans whom she thinks is dumber, she's definitely going to say James, cuz she hates him.

RL – True.

Bell rings

JP – Hi everyone! How's it going?

SB – …

RL – …

JP – Padfoot? Moony?

SB – Class is over now, dimwit.

JP – Oh, OK. Sorry!

A/N: So, how did you like it? I want at LEAST six reviews before I'm updating! Plus, I apologize for the long wait. I also apologize for the length (I think)... but I'm losing ideas. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to leave a review! (I always appreciate that... hint hint)


	10. 6th year Charms

A/N: I got a lot more reviews this time! Thanks, and keep it up! ;) Here's (finally) an update!

JP – Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo…

SB – Bored, Prongs?

JP – Not at all. La da hee ha ha doo dee doo dee…

RL – Are you trying to write down humming on paper?

JP – Hmm hum de dum de dum de dum de dum… yup!

SB – That's a stupid thing to do.

JP – Hum de dum de dum… wait, what?

SB – I said, that's a stupid thing to do.

JP – Fine then. I'll sing. A B C D E F G…

RL – He's gone over the edge.

SB – It's about time.

JP – H I J K L M N O P… Q R S, T U V, W, X, Y and Z. Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me?

RL – How about no?

JP – Evil meanie!

RL – …

SB – …

JP – Twinkle, twinkle little star; how I wonder what you are…

SB – … I wish he would shut up.

RL – Well, technically he can't do that because he isn't speaking.

SB – Same difference.

RL – Don't start that again.

JP – Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle, twinkle little star; how I wonder what you are…

RL – Do you have any ideas to get him to shut up?

SB – Sorry, Moony… Hey, wait a minute. You said he wasn't technically speaking!

RL – He isn't.

SB – So he can't shut up!

RL – Same difference.

SB – Evil hypocrite!

RL – …

SB – Wormtail, do you know how to get James to stop singing on paper?

PP – Um, what?

RL – Wormtail?

PP – Put some food in his mouth!

SB – Do you think about food ALL the time?

PP – Not ALL the time…

SB – I rest my case.

JP – Baa baa black sheep have you any wool…

SB – If anything's a black sheep, it's your hair, Prongs

JP – … Should I be offended?

RL – Yes.

PP – Of course!

JP – Oh. Right. PADFOOT, YOU ARE SUCH A—

RL – Don't say it.

SB – It!

RL – Shut up.

JP – My hair is NOT a black sheep!

SB – No, it just looks like one.

JP – … Was that an insult?

SB – No, it was a huge compliment.

JP – Really?

SB – … No… Merlin, Prongs, you're even dumber than Wormtail, and that's saying something!

JP – No it's not. It's writing something, because you wrote it.

SB – …

RL – Padfoot…

SB – Yes?

RL – Prongs is… Well, I think you know what I mean.

SB – Yes, I do.

JP – Guess what?

RL – What?

PP – Yeah, what?

JP – I like Evans!

SB – No, really?

JP – Yes, really!

SB – …

PP – Have you had any luck with Evans, Prongs?

SB – Of course not.

JP – Padfoot?

SB – Yes?

JP – Shut up.

PP – Well, have you?

JP – Of course not.

SB – Yes, Padfoot, shut up!

PP – Why are you talking to yourself? You're Padfoot…

SB – …

RL – I'm not part of this conversation.

SB – What do you mean?

RL – It _means _that I'm not going to explain anything to Wormtail.

JP – Ohhh…

RL – I don't recall talking to you.

SB – Good job, Moony! That was an insult worthy of Padfoot!

RL – …

SB – Go on, you can thank me!

RL – No _thank _you.

JP – Haha, Padfoot!

SB – Shut up.

JP – I can't do that because I'm technically not speaking…

SB – ARGH!!! All my friends are out to drive me bloody insane!

PP – You're not bloody… there's no blood on you. And you're not insane… otherwise you would be in St. Mungo's.

SB – Good-bye. I can't take it anymore.

RL – Good idea, Padfoot. I'm going to do that too.

PP – Padfoot? Moony?

JP – Don't worry, Peter, let's leave the insane people by themselves. We'll still stay here.

PP – But like I said… er, wrote… they can't be insane, or else they would be in St. Mungo's! And they—I mean Padfoot and Moony—haven't left. They're still in their seats!

JP – … Insane people! I mean, Padfoot! Moony! Take me with you!

PP – …

Bell rings


	11. 6th year Potions

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to "123456789," who reviewed anonymously (I'm sure you know who you are), for one of the lines by James and Remus! And for a little other bit of stuff… (I'm sure you know which one it is…)

And an answer to **iwishiwereathogwarts**, Angela's last name is "Divarassi" (I think I said this already in the chapter. Chapter three—the Divination chapter, anyway. Of this story, I mean.)

JP – Oy, Moony!

RL – Go away, Prongs. You know I'm not good at Potions, and if I pass notes in class, I'll fail.

JP – Come on, you made it to N.E.W.T. Potions. Surely you can't be that bad?

RL – Believe me, I can be that bad. Very easily.

JP – You're exaggerating.

RL – I'm not.

JP – Prove it.

RL – Ask Padfoot about "The Aging Potion incident." I'm sure he'll know what you mean.

JP – Oy, Padfoot!

SB – Go away, Prongs.

JP – Come on, that's exactly what Moony said.

SB – Well, at least he has common sense.

JP – That's mean!

SB – Do you actually think I care? Cuz if you do, then you're even dumber than I thought!

JP – Um… no, you probably don't care. And that's even meaner!

SB – …

JP – He told me to ask you about the Aging Potion incident… whatever it is. What is that, anyway?

JP – Um… I'm not sure I like that gleam in your eyes. It means either you're going to play a prank, or…

SB – Hehe…

JP – Uh-oh.

RL – Padfoot, you're scaring Prongs. Don't tell him.

SB – Fine.

RL – Stop sulking, Prongs.

JP – But come on, I want to know!

RL – Well, too bad, because you're not going to find out.

JP – Fine. I'm going to ask Evans out. Hey, Evans!

LE – Do you WANT to get in trouble, Potter?

JP – No. Will you go out with me?

LE – No.

JP – Damn.

LE – You shouldn't ask me out on this piece of parchment that your friends can use and see, Potter. Asking people out is too mature and grown-up for some of the _children _here to see.

JP – Hey!

LE – Yes, you are included in that count, Potter, but I was talking about Black.

SB – Hey! I'll have you know I'm sixteen!

RL – Don't worry, Padfoot, I'm sure Lily just made a little mistake. A lot of people get your age mixed up with your IQ.

SB – Hey!

LE – Good one, Remus.

RL – Thanks.

JP – Hey! Are you going to go after Evans now, Moony? I'll have you know she's MY girl!

LE – First off, don't talk about me like I'm not here. Second of all, I am NOT a possession! Stop referring to me as such! And third of all, Remus is my friend! Unlike SOME people…

JP – Sorry, Lily flower.

LE – Even though you are incredibly annoying, self-centered, rude, and arrogant, I'll accept your apology, Potter. And don't call me Lily flower.

JP – OK, Lily flower.

LE – You're hopeless.

JP – Thank you.

LE – It wasn't a compliment.

JP – I know.

LE – Argh!

SB – Hey Evans, aren't you in that Slug Club thing Slughorn has?

LE – Hm, yeah… What's it to you, Black?

SB – Just wondering. Isn't Snivel—er, I mean Snape, in the Slug Club thing too?

LE – Were you about to say… er, write "Snivellus?"

SB – No, of course not! What gave you that idea?

LE – Right…

SB – Well, isn't he?

LE – Yes, he is.

JP – No, really!

LE – Yes, really. What's it to you, Potter?

JP – You don't _like _him, do you?

LE – No. What made you think that?

JP – Well, first of all, you knew he was in the Slug Club with you, which means you must be stalking him, or at least keeping track of where he is at times—

LE – Potter, you are an insufferable prat!

JP – Er… what's that got to do with anything?

LE – ARGH!

JP – Whoa, calm down, Evans!

LE – I hate you, Potter.

SB – I think you just broke his heart, Evans.

LE – Do I look like I care?

SB – Ouch.

RL – That's harsh.

LE – Whatever. Just tell him I'm not dating Snape, nor do I have any kind of fancy for him. Or maybe you can just tell the prat that I _do _like Snape, like a revenge of some sorts.

RL – Then Prongs… er, James, will just hex Snape and prank him even more.

LE – You're right, I guess. And I'm going to stop passing notes now, OK?

RL – Be my guest.

JP – WHAT?!?!?!?! You want her to be your guest??? Where?

RL – Prongs, stop your sick, perverted thoughts. Read the whole thing, and you'll know what I meant.

JP – Oh… right… sorry.

SB – Ha, yeah. So… what class does Wormtail have right now?

RL – He doesn't have any class. He has a free period, because he didn't make it into N.E.W.T.s Potions, remember?

SB – Yeah…

JP – Wait a minute. Lily is in Slughorn's Slug Club—

SB – Drop it, Prongs.

JP – No, no, that's not what I mean. And Snivellus is in it too…

SB – Prongs…

JP – No, you don't understand! Let me finish! So Lily and Snivellus are both good at Potions, correct?

RL – Yeah… So?

JP – So that means Snivellus is also good at Potions!

RL – I believe we have just established that fact.

JP – So, if he's so good at Potions, Snivellus should create some sort of potion that can take the greasiness out of his hair! (A/N: Yeah, this is it…)

RL – I believe it's called shampoo…

JP – Erm… well, he can make some sort of special Snivellus shampoo!

RL – …

SB – Come on, Prongs, even I'M not that weird sometimes.

JP – That's mean!

SB – Stop it. You're acting so childish! … ARGH!!! NO!!!

RL – What?

SB – I called Prongs childish!

RL – Yeah, so?

SB – That implies that I'm… that I'm an…

RL – An adult?

SB – Yes, an adult! Oh, the shame!

RL – And I momentarily thought you were sane for a moment there, Padfoot… I don't know what's wrong with me.

SB – Was that an insult?

RL – Yes.

SB – Oh. Right. OK then.

RL – You never cease to shock me with your stupidity.

JP – OK, even _I _know that's an insult.

RL – Yes, you do.

JP – Right… OK then…

RL – I know I got a P on this Potion. If I'm lucky.

JP – Er… what? Oh… right… we're in Potions class.

SB – No shit, Sherlock.

JP – Who's Sherlock?

SB – I don't know, really.

RL – Sherlock is a Muggle detective.

SB – Oh… I see.

Bell rings


End file.
